The purpose of the Experimental Animal and Exposure Core is to provide the following services in support of the scientific needs of members of the NYUCI: (1) Specialized facilities (e.g., segregated housing, exhaust/containment systems) and specialized animal care, (2) expertise in experimental design and conduct, and (3) expert technical assistance for the following types of cancer-related animal studies: (a) Experiments with a wide range of animal species involving delivery of carcinogenic & toxic chemicals, infectious agents (e.g., challenge experiments), intervention compounds (e.g., chemoprevention or anticancer drugs), using inhalation, systemic, dermal, and oral administration routes of exposure; (b) segregated housing and health monitoring of animals that do not yet have a proven VAF status or that carry transplantable tumors that have not yet been MAP tested; work with these types of animals allows feasibility studies and single experiments without derivation which are not possible in the Centralized Animal Facility; and (c) necropsy services required for these animal experiments. In addition, comprehensive scientific consultation and collaboration on carcinogenesis animal models and carcinogen administration to laboratory animals.